Prophecy
by triggercini
Summary: TEEN FIC! A prophecy was made,The two eldest Charmed Ones are to bring destruction to the mortal world.The Source has kidnapped and turned both Piper and Prue. Will the prophecy be fulfilled? HIATUS: Due to lack of interest


**A/N**: I'm back in the Charmed fandom! But I still stand with my odd dislikeness of the 6th through 7th season! This is a TEEN FIC. All of the COs shall be involved. The pairings are Piper+Leo, Prue+Andy, Phoebe+Cole, and Paige+Brody. I may not be able to fit in Paige and Brody due to my great dislike of Paige but I'll see what I can do! This is my second attempt at a serious fic! If you wanna check out some of my parody/humor fics just go to kandiespiritdragon! Thank You for your time.

(PS There will be NO APPERANCE from Wyatt or Chris! this takes place WAY before they are there and I do not want them to exist!)

For this chapter only Prue is 12, Piper is 10, and Phoebe is 7.

**Prophecy: Chapter 1**

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe, get upstairs NOW!" Patty Halliwell watched as her three daughters hurried up the steps of the Halliwell Manor. _Good they're safe._ Patty turned to face the warlock snickering in front of her.

"You know you can't stop it Patty," the red-eyed warlock sneered at her. "who are you to question fate?" The warlock hurled a large energy ball at the unsuspecting witch. She dodged it just in time.

"Who are you to come in here and act like you own the place?" growled Penny Halliwell as she stepped out from behind a wall. She hurled an athame at the warlock with her telekinesis.

"Simple parlor tricks," stated the warlock as he simply shimmered to the other side of the room. "The prophecy will come to pass." he smiled and his red eyes looked up knowing what he wanted was just a few meters away. He glared again at the two witches in front of him before shimmering upstairs.

"No, the girls!" Patty yelled in panic. She hurried up the steps with her mother behind her.

**The Attic**

Prue didn't know what was going on. She just knew that there was trouble downstairs and her mom and grandmother were risking their lives to save them. Prue hated to feel helpless. Piper sat next to her on the couch in the attic followed by Phoebe. Prue stood up and started to pace around the attic. After a few seconds she stopped and turned to her sisters.

"That's it! I can't just stand here and do nothing while our mom and grandma are killed!" Prue stated. She stomped over to the door in a fury but was stopped by none other than Piper.

"Prue, you can't! Mom told us to stay up here if anything like this were to happen!" Piper tried to reason with her sister.

"Piper, what is happening? How many times has this happened? A hundred? A thousand? Why are all these, these, _things_ coming after us?" Prue yelled in frustration.

"I don't know…" whispered Piper

"I w-want M-Mommy…" whimpered Phoebe. She was crying into a pillow. Prue and Piper walked over the couch to comfort her.

"It's ok Phoebe. It'll be fine." cooed Piper. She cradled Phoebe's head in her arms.

"Mom can handle that guy, don't worry." said Prue, hugging her little sister.

"Ok-kay…" sniffled Phoebe looking like an innocent child.

_Why do we have to go through this so much? _thought Prue and Piper. Little did the two know that the whole reason why all of these beings were there was for them…

Abruptly, the strange red-eyed "man" shimmered right behind the three sisters.

"PRUE, PIPER BEHIND YOU!" cried Phoebe. The two elder sisters turned to find red eyes staring at them in wonder.

"Finally… I have found you Charmed Ones," The warlock gazed at the girls with his demonic red eyes. "You two are the eldest, the ones from the Prophecy!" he stated as he pointed at the Prue and Piper. "The Source shall be pleased with my work, come with me," he held out his hand to the two sisters.

"No way! What the hell are you talking about?" screamed Prue as she moved in front of Piper. _I need to protect Piper and Phoebe! _thought Prue frantically.

"Prue, I can handle myself," whispered Piper to Prue.

"Not now!" growled Prue to her sister. She turned back to the warlock who just gazed at them in wonder. "What the hell is this "Prophecy" you are talking about and what do Piper and I have to do with it?" snarled Prue

"You'll find out soon enough," said the warlock mysteriously. He took out two syringes and moved toward the two girls. "If you won't come willingly I'll have to do this the hard way." he sighed. He advanced slowly.

"You asked for it!" Prue let out a loud cry as she jumped up and tried to kick the syringes out of his hands. The warlock simply shimmered out behind the two and stuck the needles into their necks. He injected the black-colored liquid and Prue and Piper fell to the floor slipping into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

"Phoebe…" Prue whispered weakly, "run…" with that she fell into darkness.

"PRUE! PIPER!" Phoebe yelled. She started to sob but remembered the red-eyed man that was still there. She ran to the pedestal holding a strange book hoping that somehow her mom would come and save her sisters.

The warlock paid no attention as he picked up the two unconscious sisters and shimmered out. Just then Patty and Penny were able to kick down the locked door and see Phoebe cowering next to the Book of Shadows. They rushed over to the frightened girl.

"Phoebe, are you alright? Where are Piper and Prue?" asked Patty sounding increasingly worried.

"The, the, scary man took them!" cried Phoebe. She snuggled into her mom for comfort. "They tried to protect me…" she sobbed.

"No…" whispered Penny. She looked down to the ground and silent tears formed in her eyes. Patty just looked at the Book of Shadows and hugged her youngest daughter. She stared at the Book cursing it for all it had done. Tears also started to form in the mother's eyes as she remembered what the warlock had said.

_The Prophecy will come to pass…_

**TBC**

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I might make a prequel to the story of this cuz after this chappie we're going to be jumping ahead 5 years. And I can make a nice story with that.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
